


Crazy Sheep.

by Renezinha



Series: Nimmy AUs. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben sells hotdogs, Carl sells burgers, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Illustrated, Jimmy is still married in this AU, Jimmy pins for Nick, Love and embrace the nimmy plz, M/M, Nick is a mechanic, No cars were harmed in the process, One sided flirting, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Tension, With an illegal ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Mechanic AU involving Nick and Jimmy Novak.</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Art made by me in Chapter 2.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy's old volvo had been giving him nothing but problems lately. First it was the passenger door. Nearly fell off when he was arriving home. Next, it was the windshield. A tiny rock hit it at light speed, nearly cracking it in half. Okay, that one might not have been the car's fault, it was just bad luck. Which seemed to persue Jimmy Novak quite often in the past few months. He was about to leave his working place's parking lot when the car refused to start. Stubbornly, Jimmy turned the key a few more times...but the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Great...just...freaking awesome!" He growled, hitting the wheel with both hands, clearly exasperated. The volvo was becoming expensive...but buying a new car would be a lot more expensive and he simply couldn't afford it at the moment. Being an ad salesman wasn't that profitable after all.

Jimmy had to call the tow truck for the fifth time that month.

At least he'd get to see the cute mechanic. Nick was his name. Nick had fixed his car countless times now and Jimmy sure enjoyed the occasional flirting. He tried not to feel special about it because he realized Nick often flirted with everyone else as well. Still, he liked it. When he shouldn't. Jimmy's married and even though things at home haven't been great lately, he shouldn't allow himself to daydream about his mechanic, should he now? Yeah, tell that to his brains and his hard on.

"What is it this time, Jimbo?" Right. Nick didn't give a rat's ass about formalities and as soon as Jimmy had given him his name, the blond had started calling him Jimbo all the time. Not that he minded.

"The...the engine, i guess. It wouldn't start."

"Is that right?" Nick smirked at him and Jimmy's insides made a somersault.

"Yes." He nodded, absently biting on his bottom lip.

"You should start looking for a new car, Jimbo, i'm afraid this old volvo of yours hasn't got any more life in it anymore."

Jimmy knows that...but he can't.

"I'll see what i can do." And when Nick lifted the hood and bent over to check the engine, Jim nearly collapsed! Nick's ass should be illegal. No ass should look that good in tight jeans!

"Uh...okay, thank you."

Nick turned his head to look over at Jim and the blond seemed to notice the pretty blush across the other man's face. Nick knows Jim's checking him out, that's why he bent over the way he did. He doesn't even care if the guy's married. "You're welcome. Come back tomorrow morning, i'll probably have it ready by then."

Jimmy nodded and strolled out of the shop, fishing his phone. He didn't realize his hands were shaking and almost dropped the phone when he tried to dial the cab station's number. Goddamn Nick and his goddamn ass! If he can mess him up with just a few words and a few looks, Jimmy can't even imagine what he'd accomplish if he'd-...

"Central cabs, how may i help you?"

"Oh, hi...i mean, good afternoon. Can you send a cab over to Nick's shop?"

"Right away, sir."

 

Jimmy retrieved his car the morning after but Nick had warned him the engine was done for. It wouldn't last long in its current condition. Jimmy had said he understood and when he paid for the fixing, he noticed he was low on money. Damn, his daughter's dentist appointment had been too expensive. He should really try to convince Amelia to get a job since he alone can't seem to support everything.

Turns out the engine did hold for a few more weeks. Nick sure was a miracle worker. And that was great, of course...only Jimmy liked it when his car broke down. It was the only excuse he had to go to Nick's shop and flirt with him. Well, not exactly, the flirting was mostly one-sided...but still. He really wanted to see the blond.

And that's how Jimmy ended up breaking the passenger's window with a rock. Yep, you can say it. Jimmy's gone a little crazy.

"What...the engine finally died?" Nick greeted Jimmy with a chuckle and damn, he was blushing already.

"No, the engine's doing fine, it's...uh..." Jimmy pointed at the broken window and shrugged. "It was like that when i got off work." What a liar.

"Oh, did they steal anything?" Nick approached the door and examined the window.

"No." Not that he had much to be stolen in the first place, he mused.

"Okay, i'll work on it right away. You're lucky i have some glasses that might fit in here."

"Great."

And since Nick said the job wouldn't take long, Jimmy sticked around. He sure didn't mind watching the blond at work. Nope, best part of his day, he realizes. Jimmy's already thinking what he'll have to break next in order to get back soon.

"So, how's the Misses, Jimbo?" Nick worked on replacing the glass, making small chat, as he always does.

"Fine, i guess."

"You guess? Uh-oh, i smell trouble...does that have anything to do with the way you use to look at me, Jimbo?" Score! Nick knows. He knows.

"I...w-what?!" Jimmy looked like had been caught with the hand inside the cookie jar. Busted much? "No, it's not...i mean..."

"You're really cute, you know that?" Nick stood, wiping his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. "I can give you what she can't."

Whoa whoa...that escalated quickly. A second ago they were having a normal chat and now...what the hell happened?! Jimmy might be embarrassed...but hell, he's aroused nonetheless.

"If that's what you want. Which, i can tell...it is." The blond smirked, approaching the dark haired man. "Am i wrong?"

YES, dammit! Jimmy wants Nick to push him against his cursed volvo and have his way with him right there on the hood!

Of course Jimmy seemed to have lost his voice. Too embarrassed to speak. He nodded though, refusing to meet the mechanic's eyes. "I...i can't pay you. For the window, i..."

"That's okay. "Nick snickered, lifting the man's chin with his index finger, blue locking on blue. "I'm sure we can think of _something_."


	2. Chapter 2

Carl and Ben, junk food rivals since their teen years, arrived at Nick's shop at the same time, only to find it closed.

“The fuck you doing here?” Carl started, frowning.

“The fuck _YOU_ doing here??” Ben replied, defensively.

“Asked you first.” Carl said, crossings his arms over his chest.

“Asked you seconds, so...?”

After a brief silent staring war, Carl broke the silence. “Know why that punk closed early?”

“Hell if i know, i just got here!”

“That junk of a motorcycle giving you trouble again? Hah!”

“Better than owning a Trailer as old as you are.”

Silence.

“Well, fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.”

Both men left after that.

 

Meanwhile, inside the shop, Nick pushed Jimmy to sit on the hood of his Volvo and parted his legs with his knee, smiling smugly the entire time. Jim looked edible in that moment. Truly edible. Leaning in, the mechanic traced the other man's lower lip with his tongue, gently pressing his lips against his later for a rather chaste kiss. Nick thought Jim would appreciate that. Though he very much wanted to ravish him right there and then, he doesn't want to scare him. Even if Jimbo seems to want the same thing.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21djupc)   


“Took you for a vanilla kind of guy, Jimbo.” Nick teased, pulling back a little, bringing a hand up to stroke the dark haired man's cheek. The look on his face was priceless, blue eyes blown with both surprise and lust...Nick wondered if he ever kissed a man? Not that he'd mind, but he sure as hell would feel special if he happened to be his first. “Turns out i was wrong, wasn't i?”

Nick took the opportunity to finally thrust his hips against Jimmy's, letting the other man feel how hard he was getting him. “It's always the quiet ones...” Nick kissed him again and when Jimmy finally seemed to properly correspond to it, their tongues intertwined in a fierce dance. It was hot, the hottest thing that happened to the blond in the past months...and probably the hottest thing that ever happened to Jimmy in like...ever, really. 

Jimmy found himself rocking back against the blond, reaching out a hand to grip at his waist and using his free one to support himself against the hood. They were both hard by now, painfully hard, and ever little thrust coiled heat low in their bellies. Jimmy would have come right there and then if Nick hadn't stopped all of a sudden, probably predicting what would happen if he didn't. Panting, Jimmy opened his eyes and met pale blue. “W-why did you stop?”

Oh, he talks.

“Didn't want to end it so soon, i've got plans for you Jimbo.”

“Uh...plans?”

Nodding, Nick leaned to press a little kiss against his cheek, lowering both of his hands to unbuckle Jimmy's belt. He felt the other man suck in a deep breath, sensing his anxiety, and soon said belt was falling on the floor. Nick figures he wants it as bad as he does...or he'd have stopped his advances a long time ago. Jim's curiosity is most endearing.

“How long has it been?” Nick asked out of blue, making eye contact with Jimmy, as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. “Since you had your wife's mouth on your cock?” He snickered, pulling his pants and underwear down, a hand going to grip at his bare erection. Jimmy whimpered and Nick kissed his neck, moving his hand up and down his shaft.

“She...we...” Jimmy looked embarrassed. “She never, hm...we are not _that_ adventurous.” He ended up saying, hips moving on their own accord, wanting Nick to stroke him faster.

“You're shitting me, Jimbo!” Nick chuckled. “Pretty cock like yours? I'd suck on it all day if you were mine.”

Oh, fuck! Nick and his dirty talk...Jimmy could come of his words alone.

“No wonder you're always so tense...” The blond added, giving Jim a rougher stroke. “There's nothing i'd like more than fuck the stress out of you...but i guess we can leave that for later.”

“What? What do you mean?” Jimmy whined, afraid Nick was going to leave him like that.

“Shh, it's okay, gonna take good care of you.” He sank to his knees and mouthed at Jimmy's belly, deft tongue circling around his navel.

Jimmy hummed his approval and leaned back, placing both hands on the hood, watching the blond through heavy lidded eyes. Would Nick laugh at him if he told him he never received a blowjob before? The mechanic was right, he was a vanilla type of guy. Should have experimented more when he was in college.

And then Nick's mouth was on his cock. Jimmy had to bit on his lip in order to restrain a loud moan and when the blonde started bobbing his head up and down, he threw his head back, relishing in all of those new sensations. 

Nick looked up at Jimmy and started sucking him faster, knowing the other man wouldn't last long now. He didn't mind, he knows Jimmy needs it.

“Gonna...gonn-...nnnng, Nick!”

Jimmy came pathetically fast, shooting his load down the blond's throat. He had tried to warn him but Nick seemed eager on sucking him and swallowing him to the last drop. When he was done, Nick pulled him out of his mouth with an obscene pop and licked his lips, rising to his feet. “Feeling better now?”

Jimmy nodded several times, still trying to catch his breath....and oh dear God, did that just happen? Did he just come down his mechanic's throat?!

“That was, that...thank you.” Who says _thank you_ after such a great blowjob?! Jimmy Novak, apparently. “Do you want me to...”

Jimmy's gaze landed on the bulge in the blond's pants and then he heard Nick laughing. “No need, just...stay just like that.”

Jimmy obeyed and Nick pulled the zipper of his jumpsuit down, freeing his erection, approaching the other man. He pressed his body flush against Jimmy's, wrapping his legs around his waist, and forced him to lie down on the hood. Nick wanted to fuck him raw but since they didn't have much time and he'd love to spend an hour just eating him out, he figured he'd rather stick to good old frottage.

The blond adjusted their positions so his cock would glide against Jimmy's when he moved, and when he did, Jimmy moaned like a wanton bitch. He was still sensitive but he soon found himself hardening again. Nick appreciated that, he did. Jimmy's pretty moans were music to his hears...and knowing he could easily get him hard, made funny things to him as well.

They rutted against each other for several minutes and loud grunts and moans soon announced both of their completions. Jimmy coming for a second time had Nick kissing him wildly as he rode both of their orgasms.

 

Turns out things between them didn't get any more awkward after that. Nick would still flirt with him and tease him about his old car and Jimmy would still find any excuses to go back to the shop. 

Yep, Jimmy had to buy a cheap car later. His poor Volvo just couldn't take it anymore.

And when his _new_ car ended up in Nick's shop only a week later, the blond had laughed to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Hope you liked it. **8)**


End file.
